


What Kind of Future

by stksgguk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Lee Jihoon | Woozi, i don’t want them to be sad at all i love them both sm, im bad at tags, it’s soft i swear, jihoon needs a hug, soft mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stksgguk/pseuds/stksgguk
Summary: jihoon is afraid. mingyu is here to hold him tight and tell him it’s okay.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 37





	What Kind of Future

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase is intended! inspired by what kind of future by woozi and can you sit by my side by jun! i recommend you listen to those two in that order while reading this hehe

mingyu wakes up in the middle of the night at the sound of sniffling and quiet whimpers. he immediately turns to face jihoon, who had tears flowing from his eyes even though he was clearly asleep. he starts shaking the other lightly to wake him up from the nightmare he was experiencing in his sleep. after awhile, jihoon finally wakes up with his eyes puffed up, gripping tightly onto the sheets. mingyu looks at him worriedly as his heart throbs at the sight.

“did you have another bad dream? what’s wr-“ he was immediately cut short by the older when he suddenly wraps his arm around mingyu and pulls him into a tight hug while beginning to cry once again, pain evident in the sounds of his sobs that filled across their shared room. mingyu feels hot tears that were beginning to soak his shirt and he gently presses a kiss on top of jihoon’s head to help him calm down a bit. the once silent room was filled with sounds of sadness from jihoon, and the younger couldn’t help but tear up a bit because of the pain he feels for him.

“why do i keep dreaming this?” he hears jihoon whisper painfully. “it always comes to visit me mingyu, i-i don’t know why, everyone j-just left me behind a-and even you, you never looked back when you left and i was just there and i hated every moment of it and i couldn’t do anything about it and as much as i hated the feeling i just wanted to see you again i thought even if you left me i just wanted you to stay- i just wanted them to stay so bad, they all left mingyu, they left me, you left me, im so scared..” he says through tears and hiccups. mingyu continues to stay silent, gently caressing his lover’s hair as he continues to sob and complain about the nightmare he had.

mingyu wonders why jihoon’s mind would create such painful things for him to think about. he’s aware of the nightmare he’s talking about, it reappears to haunt jihoon once every few months, bringing jihoon into tears every single time. it’s the same plot everytime, the members, his family and his other loved ones leaving him behind without anything else, and finally mingyu leaving him as well without a word, letting jihoon become alone in a dark place, as the other described to him once. he wonders when the same dream will stop coming into jihoon’s mind, when it’ll make him stop feeling the same pain. he knows he’s made a number of songs filled with heartbreak because of the same dream, and mingyu is extremely upset, especially at himself because of the fact that he isn’t able to bring the dream to an end, leaving jihoon in fear. he knows that he made some specific songs he rarely performs to express how he feels, and it brings him pain every time he listens to those songs because he knows how much those lyrics stab jihoon’s heart.

mingyu wishes he could do more for him, but he knows the fear of losing the people you love is a hard thing to beat. for now, he hopes his lover’s mind will one day be reassured of his words. 

“i will never leave you, no matter what. our members love you, your friends, your family, they all love you so much. we will stay for you, jihoon. and i promise you from the bottom of my heart that i will love you even in the afterlife, and even if we were born again, i will always find you and choose you, lee jihoon. my lee jihoon.” he slowly lifts up his lover’s face so that he can face mingyu, and he kisses every single part of his face that he can reach. it isn’t much when you listen to it, but it has the love he has for jihoon overflowing through those lines, and he wishes that the love that flows through will reach his heart each time. 

a smile slowly appears on jihoon’s lips as the younger wipes away the tears that’s been dripping down his face. he’s assured that mingyu loves him, but jihoon will always be afraid of the future, the fear of losing everyone he loves will always be there. even mingyu is afraid of it at times as well. the dreams may be able to haunt him forever, but as years pass by, he would be able to lose his fear a bit through the reassuring words and actions he receives from mingyu and everyone that makes him a little less scared. 

“should i sing a song for you? to help you fall asleep,” mingyu mutters and gives jihoon a light peck. the other nods, and nuzzles closer to feel more of his lover’s warmth. jihoon can hear mingyu’s heart beating, and he feels his heart beating at the same pace as his. it’s a wonderful feeling.

this time, as he falls asleep to the younger’s smooth voice, he dreams of a beautiful field below the blue skies, filled with butterflies and different types of flowers. from afar, there was mingyu, coming closer as he runs towards jihoon, arms wide open and a bright grin on his face that shows his canines. he gives jihoon a big, warm hug and kisses him softly, with a bubbly feeling in his heart. mingyu pulls away and says these words with a reassuring smile:

“i’ll always be here for you, don’t be afraid anymore.”

after that day, the dreams finally stopped, with jihoon’s slumber only filled with warmth and happiness given by his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this! i haven’t written in a long time so it’s may be a bit messy,,,also i cried a lot while making this lmao i’m extremely soft


End file.
